Ceci Tornado
Ceci Tornado is an overly kind and happy member of Sigma 3 Team. Biography Creation About 3 years after Jude Flare was designed and built, Richard Metalclaw and Tiffany Dynamite got the urge to build another child, to accompany Jude, and maybe make him grow out of his shell. However, Ceci was also born with an antisocialism bug, and didn't much care for hanging out with other Heroes. Though she did make friends with Jude, they were only friends with each other. Soon enough though, Johnny Tamer was created (also with an antisocialism bug), and the duo was now a trio. However, although it went relatively unnoticed, the three were now becoming more and more socially active. Suddenly, they were making friends, interacting with multiple heroes, and taking missions where they weren't only partnering up with each other. Jude became known for his "hilarious" puns, Johnny became known for the many weapons he designed and built, and Ceci was known for her singing. She soon started a small band, Heroine Factory, with some other girls (Bridget Thicke of Aliquis 6 Team, Cadence Resonance of Occino 12, and Martha Archer, a resident of Makuhero City), and became widely known for hit songs like "The Damsel's Her Own Hero" and "Heroine Shell, Villainess Inside". Their album, Girls Just Want to Have Guns, was also a major hit. However, the band disbanded after a while, and Ceci briefly had a solo career, but soon quit the song business entirely. Most were unahppy to see her go, and many still do "Corestarters" to get Heroine Factory to come back. The Phrase Conglomerate During the attacks of a gang known as The Phrase Conglomerate, all the Sigma 3 Team members were sent to deal with the gang across the universe. Ceci and Trenton Brawl (a recent addition to the team) dealt with Venus and Mars, two polar opposites on the villain spectrum, who were taking up refuge on a planet known as Mascufemin. Ceci fought Mars on one side of the planet and Trenton fought Venus on the opposite side. Throughout the battle, Mars seemed to be ignoring her in favor of attacking the ground. Ceci was doing her best to ignore the shaking of the ground in order to apprehend Mars, but eventually asked why he was attacking the planet and not her. Mars laughed insanely and declared "I do what I want!" Suddenly the planet split in half beneath them, and Ceci was trapped with Mars. Now, his goal accomplished, Mars finally attacked Ceci full-force, which she was unprepared for. After a fierce battle, Ceci was tiring but Mars was ready to continue fighting. However, thanks to reinforcements being sent, Mars and Venus were both captured. Her next mission was to capture Gun Molly, a rogue villain for hire, currently in the employment of Phrase. Gun Molly was raiding a local weapons factory, and had rigged the factory to explode after she was done raiding it. Ceci was an unfortuante wrench in her plans, and she was forced to hide in the factory. Ceci, however, had stolen the trigger, and could explode each individual bomb in the factory. She contacted Hero Factory about using this method, as she had figured out where GM was, and could easily apprehend her this way. Hero Factory said "No", of course, and Ceci was forced to deal with Gun Molly the old fashioned way. After a quick battle, Molly was apprehended, and Ceci reported back to the factory. Finally, when Phrase's base was found, Ceci and Richard battled against Grease and Lightning. The two villains were apprehended, but not before causing serious damage to both heroes, forcing them to retreat and repair. Neither Ceci nor Richard would witness Phrase's escape, or the failed apprehension of many of Phrase's gang. Pericnavi in Peril When Sigma 3 Team was upgraded for deployment on Pericnavi, Ceci took the appearance of TBW Tools In her 2.0 form, Ceci carried the Heart Saber and the Tornado Blade. The Heart Saber is...well, it's a saber shaped like a heart. Once hit with the Heart Saber, Ceci has total control over an enemy's flow of fluids throughout their body, and is capable of stopping the flow entirely, leading to paralysis, shock, or other terrible things. However, the Heart Saber also requires a large amount of Quaza power to activate and use, so Ceci used the weapon only on dangerous missions. The Tornado Blade is a weapon capable of shooting wind at high enough velocities to create miniature torandoes. The weapon can shoot miniature tornadoes out of it, create a spiraling vaccuum from its tips, or simply be used as an ordinary blade. This was Ceci's favorite weapon in her 2.0 form, and she still goes back to use it on rare occasions. Personality Ceci is an incredibly kind individual, almost to levels of annoyance. She will try to be nice to anyone and everyone, even villains. However, if anyone insults her appearance, she will not hesitate to destroy them. She can also be rather crazy at times, and like Jude, has a passion for explosions. Trivia * Ceci Tornado is based off 's sister. * Ceci's last name comes from the fact that capcom3's sister favorite character from Hero Factory is Breez. * Ceci Tornado's actual name is Cecilia Tornado, but everyone just calls her Ceci. Category:User:capcom3 Category:Heroes Category:Sigma 3 Category:Female Heroes Category:2.0 Heroes